When a signal is converted from a floating point to a fixed point signal, the conversion may be performed before a digital-to-analog converter. The difference between the floating point input signal and the fixed point output signal represents an error and, in particular, quantization error, which may also be referred to as quantization noise. In radio transmitters, this quantization noise is conventionally attenuated right after the digital-to-analog converter by analog filters before the signal is up-converted into radio frequency. Rather than use analog filters, some transmitter technologies may transmit fixed point radio frequency signals including quantization noise.